


Stories of Past, Present, and Future

by Sumi



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: A look at Moana's life with her grandmother and the ocean before she left on her journey.





	Stories of Past, Present, and Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karmageddon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmageddon/gifts).



> Karmageddon had the winning bid of the fic I was offering and gave me this prompt:
> 
> If it works for you, l'd love something about Moana, the hidden years, between when we see her as a toddler and then later as a young teen setting off on her quest. Maybe something about her growing up and doing normal kid things, or about her relationship with her grandmother. Inclusion of The Chicken is a bonus :-)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Moana’s first memory of the ocean was the day it chose her. She remembered waddling down towards the water, curiosity filling every part of her tiny body. Even before she’d wandered away from her village and seen the ocean for herself, it had always interested her, but this marked the first time she felt something calling her towards it. 

Grandma Tala always spoke so fondly of the ocean, telling Moana amazing stories. After one partially good story Moana had simply walked away from the village and run towards the shore, her tiny legs going as fast as they could. It was like the ever present sound of the water was suddenly whispering her name. Moana giggled when she finally reached her destination. The water lapped playfully around Moana’s feet, seeming to encourage her curiosity about the deep blue expanse surrounding her island.

Moana’s play ended almost as soon as it started. Her dad, Tui, rushed towards her, plucking her up in his arms and whisking her away from the new friend she’d made. She squirmed, desperately reaching out towards the water that began to fade from sight with every step Tui took. Any cries or sounds of protest that Moana made were ignored. It was only when Moana could no longer see the ocean that she became quiet, slumping against Tui’s shoulder in gloomy defeat.

From that day forward Moana knew the calling she felt for the ocean was a forbidden one. She couldn’t safely embrace the desire to be out on the water because her dad was deeply set against anyone exploring outside the safety of the reef. Moana, especially as the chief's daughter, needed to respect the decision even if she didn’t fully understand it.

Everyday, when Tala would go down to the shore and dance in tune with the waves, Moana would watch shyly from the bushes. It wasn't until Tala looked over her shoulder and motioned for her to come out that Moana felt it would safe to wade into the water once more. Tala held a mischievous gleam in her eye, which only encouraged her.

After that, Moana started sneaking down in the mornings to be with her Grandma on the shore. She would attempt to follow Tala’s dance moves, but being only five years old, Moana's dancing wasn't very coordinated. Tala just laughed and did her best to correct the mistakes Moana made.

“Follow the sound of the waves, Moana,” she told Moana who tried to mimic Tala’s movements. “Don’t overthink it. Just close your eyes, listen to the sound of the ocean, and dance.”

Moana closed her eyes and did what she was told. She had trouble finding her footing at first, but soon Moana swayed to the sound of the waves along with her grandma. When Moana felt the waves lapping at her toes, she opened her eyes and giggled loudly. Dancing in tune with the waves was quickly forgotten in favor of splashing around on the shore.

“Moana, you better get back now.” Tala’s interruption was gentle, yet firm. “Your Dad will start to wonder where you ran off to.”

She frowned and scrunched up her nose. “But Grandma…”

Tala laughed, putting a finger against Moana’s lips. “Tomorrow, child. And every day afterwards for as long as I am able.”

So began a daily ritual for Moana and Tala. Moana would join her grandma on the beach, dancing beside her to the sound of to the waves. A couple times Pua ran up and tried to imitate Moana. They were ridiculous attempts that left Moana in stitches, but never did Moana laugh harder than when Hei Hei joined them.

“Grandma, why does Dad hate the ocean so much?” Moana posed the question while Tala was in mid turn.

She finished the move and then turned her attention towards the curious Moana. “Some fear what we can’t fully understand, child.”

“But you’re not afraid and I’m not afraid.”

“I did say some,” Tala repeated with a wink aimed at Moana. “Do you understand?”

Being so young meant Moana had a difficult time fully wrapping her mind around Tala’s words, but she nodded anyway. “How can we make Dad not afraid?”

Tala smiled, beginning to dance along along with the rhythm waves again. “Tui will one day have to face his fears as you will face your destiny.”

“Destiny…?” Moana asked, nose crinkling in confusion.

“You’ll understand when you’re older.”

She frowned. “You always say that, Grandma.”

All Moana received in response was a smile before Tala encouraged her to dance along beside her again. Moana did so and enjoyed the feeling dancing with the water splashing underneath her feet, her questions forgotten for the moment at least. It made the everything seem so perfect.

The older Moana grew the better her dancing became, but she also found it more difficult to make excuses to join Grandma at the shore. She began getting lessons to prepare her for eventually taking over Tui’s position as Chief of Motunui. Those lessons took precedence over Tala’s fostering of Moana’s connection to the ocean.

Still, Moana would find time, even with Tui’s disapproval. All she had to do was learn quicker than anyone expected, and be better than anyone predicted, and she would have a little extra time to herself each day to spend on the shore. It wasn’t too difficult, because she was motivated.

Once when Moana was nine years old, her mother, Tala, caught her slipping out on a tutoring session. Their eyes locked and Moana froze.

“H-hey Mom. What's up?”

Sina smiled softly. “Go on, Moana. Just mind your Grandma.”

“What about dad?” Moana asked cautiously. 

“Don't worry about your, Dad. I'll think of something to tell him.”

She scampered off, but only after giving Sina a hug. Tala didn't look the least bit surprised to see Moana run up. It looked like Tala was expecting her to show up all along.

Sina most likely knew all about her visits to the shore where her Grandmother always spent her time. Now that Moana was a little older she could appreciate the possible methods Sina took to keep it all a secret.

Moana took her place beside Tala, but paused when she heard an insistent clucking nearby. “Hei Hei, what are you doing here?”

“The stupid chicken wants to dance!” Tala said with a boisterous laugh. “I’d like to see him try again. Maybe this time he’ll figure out how to stay on his own two feet.”

“Everyone on this island has a role to play, Grandma. Even Hei Hei,” Moana insisted, sounding every bit like the daughter of the chief. “Maybe his role is to make us laugh.”

It sounded ridiculous, but Moana truly believed this was Hei Hei’s calling in life. Whether the others on the island believed it or not.

“Well then he is performing his role perfectly.”

Moana appreciated Hei Hei’s attempts. She once danced in a similar fashion a few years back. It had been laughable, and a few times Moana fell over. Tears of frustration would swell up in her eyes but Tala was quick to wipe them away and encourage her to continue. In time, Moana did improve. The same might not be said for Hei Hei, though she would hold out too much hope.

While dancing, Moana nearly broke out into a fit of laughter courtesy of Hei Hei. She tried to hold back a giggle but it was difficult when, at one point, Hei Hei even got his own head stuck in the sand. No matter how many times he failed, Hei Hei kept trying. The bird was stupid, but he did have a strange persistence about him, that Moana herself learning from.

The older Moana got the more she realized a stubborn fact about herself. Moana failed to pull away from the ocean. If anything, her desire to travel its expanse was stronger than ever. She felt torn between her duty to the island and to her heart, a painful fact she had to face with every passing year.

Throughout it all, Moana had this strong feeling that the ocean seemed to choose her for something. Tala referred to it as a calling. During their dancing, Grandma would tell Moana about when she was young and felt a similar calling. She wouldn’t elaborate on any more, but Tala spoke of it fondly like it was a memory that brought her great comfort.

“Grandma, what do you think is out there?” Moana asked Tala late one afternoon. ”I can't help but sit here and wonder what's beyond Motunui.”

Tala smiled softly. “My dear Moana, there's other islands out there with young, curious girls wondering the exact same thing.”

“Dad says it's important to think of Motunui first and not what's past our shores.”

“Your Dad means well, child. In fact believe it or not, he was just like you when he was your age.”

Moana wrinkled her nose in disbelief as she tried to picture Dad at the age of eleven. She shook her head, a frown marring her features. “Really? It’s hard to think of dad ever being like that…”

“Tell me about it,” Tala said with a wink. Then her tone grew more somber and she seemed almost a little sad. “The ocean is a wondrous creation, but also an unpredictable force. One day when you are a little older I will tell you the story, Moana.”

She had a response, but a loud screeching cluck took Moana’s attention from the ocean to the situation happening just to the right of her and Grandma. “Hei Hei, how did you end up with that rock on top of you?”

The conversation with Grandma went forgotten in favor of saving Hei Hei from his stupidity. One day, the chicken was going to end up killing himself.

Despite the distraction, Moana did think about Tala’s words regarding Dad later that night. If Dad once found the ocean as fascinating as Moana did, then he should understand her need to be as close to it as possible. 

There was information Moana was missing, but Tala said she’d tell her when she was older. All Moana could do was patiently wait for Tala to come to her with the entire story one day. Tala had yet to break a promise to Moana, and Moana doubted she would start now.

Even as Moana’s duties to the island and her people grew, the ocean stayed at the forefront of her mind. It remained a source of comfort for Moana that she would come back to during the times her mood dropped or she felt like there was no hope. 

When it came down to it, Moana yearned to be as good of a leader as Tui was, and at times she doubted herself. However, she vowed to push forward and work hard. It was the only way forward that she could see.

Then slowly things began to change. It was almost as if the island itself was slowly dying. The coconut were rotting from the inside and the fish were gone. Moana remained vigilant, but deep down she knew that something was wrong and she suspected the reason that this was happening in the first place.

The first time Moana suggested going farther into the ocean, Tui had rebuked her. Moana tried desperately to convince her dad, but when it came to the ocean, he was set in his ways. Tala comforted Moana that night and brought her to the place that showed her the truth of their people.

Once they had had been voyagers. They had travelled the oceans, exploring and finding new islands, but now it lay underground, almost completely forgotten. However, it seemed the time had come that they would be need to become voyagers once more. And maybe Moana had to be one to show them this.

Moana emerged from the caves, feeling a mixture of excitement, shock, and determination.

“I think it’s time I finally tell you about your Dad,” Tala murmured. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. “Sit down, child, and I’ll explain everything.”

Moana slowly took a seat beside Tala. She’d been waiting to hear this story from years. “Go ahead, Grandma. I’m ready.”

“Yes, Moana. You are ready for this, and all the things that are to come.”

Moana took a breath. “This has to do with my destiny, doesn’t it? I’m supposed to lead us back to voyaging, aren’t I?”

“Hush, child!” Tala chided playfully. “Listen and you'll find out.”

Moana nodded, desperate to know more, and barely able to contain all her question. But she’d find out more from listening to one more story, than she would by asking a thousand questions. So she sat, and she listened.


End file.
